gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8
Episode 8 "We're Fighting Pravda!" "Prauda Sen Desu!" (プラウダ戦です ! ) is the eighth episode of Girls und Panzer. It originally aired on December 3rd, 2012. Plot On the Pravda Girls High School carrier, Katyusha hosts Darjeeling for tea, and it is revealed that St. Gloriana Girls College was defeated by Kuromorimine Girls Academy in the semi-finals. Meanwhile, in Ooarai, the restored Renault B1 bis is crewed by members of the Public Morals Committee; Midoriko Sono, Moyoko Gotou and Nozomi Konparu, who join the Sensha-dō club as the newly formed Mallard Team. The student council invites Miho Nishizumi to have dinner with them, as they have something important to share; however, they avoid the elephant in the room, and Miho leaves without learning anything. At the Nishizumi house, Shiho Nishizumi announces her intentions to disown Miho, prompting Maho Nishizumi to take her to observe Ooarai in the coming semi-final match. Miho proposes a cautious approach to the match, but the other excited Ooarai crews overrule her, opting for an aggressive assault. Following a series of easy kills over the opposing team, Miho is struggling to keep her team under control. The Ooarai tanks rush forwards to attack Pravda's exposed flag tank, and in doing so, fall into a carefully prepared trap by Katyusha. Pravda's ambush quickly surrounds the Ooarai forces and bombards them from all sides. The Ooarai tanks are forced to seek refuge in a large church. During the retreat, the main gun of the M3 Lee is destroyed, the Panzer IV's turret is jammed, and the StuG III gets its tracks blown off, but Anglerfish Team manages to push to crippled vehicle to safety. As the church threatens to collapse under enemy fire, the barrage suddenly stops. Members of the Pravda Sensha-dō club approach under a ceasefire. Katyusha gives Miho three hours to surrender peacefully. Aware of the inherent dangers of fighting to the bitter end, Miho inclines towards accepting the offer to ensure the safety of her teammates. The Ooarai girls consider that making it as far as the semifinal is an achievement in itself. However, the student council vetoes the decision by revealing that unless Ooarai Girls Academy wins the championship, the school will be closed down. Characters Introduced *Moyoko Gotou *Nozomi Konparu *Katyusha *Nonna Tanks Appearing *PzKpfw IV Ausf.F2 * Panzer 38(t) * Type 89B * StuG III * M3 Lee * Char B1 bis * T-34/76 * T-34/85 * IS-2 * KV-2 * ZIS-6/BM-13 Katyusha multiple rocket launcher Main Events *Mallard Team joins the Ooarai Sensha-dō club. *The semi-final match against Pravda begins. But, the high spirits of Ooarai sensha-do girls will have an impact on the early course of the match. *A three-hour ceasefire is imposed, during which Katyusha demands that Ooarai surrenders the match. *It is revealed that Ooarai Girls Academy will be closed down unless they win the Sensha-dō tournament. Trivia *Katyusha mentions that St. Gloriana Girls College has been defeated by Kuromorimine Girls Academy during semi-finals. *Momo Kawashima mentions the 50th Parallel North, from 1905 to 1945 the parallel marked the separation between the Russian part of Sakhalin island and Japanese part (known as the Karafuto Prefecture). *This is the first time that Momo Kawashima smiles in person when remembering last year's Summer Festival. The second time is in OVA 2. *Miho Nishizumi has an image of Boko on her desktop. *When Katyusha & Nonna arrive to meet Oarai riding BM-13 Katyusha rocket-launcher, the segment La Fée Dragée from Tchaikovsky's 1892 opera The Nutcracker can be heard. *The Pravda march, Katyusha, was sung at the beginning of the match in Russian. The scene got viral on the Russian internet, and contribute a lot to title popularity in Russia. *Momo Kawashima's answer to Katyusha's ultimatum "NUTS !!!", is a reference to General Anthony McAuliffe's answer to General Von Lüttwitz's proposal of surrender during the Siege of Bastogne on December 22nd 1944. **Furthermore, the chapel Ooarai was using as a shelter and temporary HQ resembles a similar chapel in the town that the 101st Airborne used during the siege. *Just before the match, Midoriko Sono, in a vain attempt to scold other student for "not following school regulations" is confronted by Erwin with a Bon Jovi line : "It's my life. It's now or never..." *The StuG is the only Ooarai tank to have a winter camouflage during the match. *The over extension of Ooarai's forces, followed by the Pravda encirclement and siege, is also most likely a reference to the decisive Battle of Stalingrad of 1942-43. **Ooarai's tanks that are surrounded by Pravda can be a reference to Operation Uranus, which was an operation launched by the Russians to encircle the German 6th Army. *The ending sequence features Mallard Team in the Char B1 bis. Gallery Darjeeling.jpg|Darjeeling hosted by Katyusha PzIVNewGun.png|Panzer IV Ausf. F2 MallardTeamB1Bis01.jpg|The Char B1 bis Gup-laptop.png|Miho plans her strategy Pravda Carrier.jpg|Ooarai docked alongside Pravda ZiL 157 'Katyusha'.jpg|BM-13 Katyusha rocket truck Ep 8 Katyusha riding Nonna.png|Katyusha is the tallest! ACV-IP.jpg|St. Gloriana watching the match Pravda Tanks.png|Pravda's Sensha-dō team PravdaT348501.jpg|Katyusha's T-34/85 PravdaT347601.jpg|T-34/76 PravdaJS2m01.jpg|IS-2 PravdaKV201.jpg|KV-2 ImagesN7ZAQF83.jpg|Pravda tanks engaging Ooarai PravdaTanks1.png|T-34s knocked out T34Out.png|T-34/85 immobilised IS2-0.jpg|IS-2 springs the trap M3 Damaged.png|M3 Lee taking heavy damage HippoTeamStuGIII02.jpg|Ooarai retreating Category:Episodes